UNDERGROUND
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Le Docteur et sa compagne de fortune, Kate Wilson, se retrouvent piégés sur la planète Pandora. Mais les problèmes ne s'arrêtent pas là, puisqu'ils deviennent meilleurs ennemis suite à un shout cérébral intensif.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Ca faisait un bail ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pointé le bout de mon nez par ici ! Mais oui, I'll be back (probablement suite au mail de Valandra Smith, et aussi de ma bonne Nadège). Pourquoi revenir ? Sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de reprendre mon Gallifréen déjanté là où je l'avais laissé, accompagné de sa compagne fétiche et incongrue que certains connaissent sous le nom de Kate Wilson. Duo choc qui j'espère vous fera encore sourire tout au long de cette fic que j'écris pour vous ! Bref, contente d'être de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... niark iark niark ! (Ca c'est le rire sadique que j'ai quand j'entends une certaine lectrice dont je ne citerais pas le nom enrager devant son ordinateur... que voulez-vous la vie est faite de petits plaisirs). **

**Biensûr la série ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son incroyable potentiel et ses personnages extraordinaires.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_UNDERGROUND_

_Je m'appelle Kate Wilson, et ceci est ma tentative numéro sept… d'écrire un Mémoire sans le jeter par la fenêtre ! Enfin par la fenêtre… Dans un Tardis adimensionnel et atemporelle, il n'y a pas à proprement parler de fenêtre digne de ce nom, seulement quelques hublots verrouillés à double tour pour empêcher « une déflagration du continium espace-temps de balayer l'intérieur du vaisseau »… Bien sûr je laisse le copyright de cette réplique à mon compagnon de voyage, un Gallifréen déjanté dénommé « le Docteur » qui me promène un peu partout à travers les étoiles et les époques, probablement par désespoir de solitude, et aussi parce que je suis une espèce « d'hybride conflictuelle entre Rose Tyler et la partie interne de son vaisseau »… Aller comprendre quelque chose en jargon extraterrestre ! Je ne suis pas stupide, mais je laisse les dictionnaires ambulants à leur définitions barbantes et je profite du spectacle que m'offre cette aventure spectaculaire aux confins de l'Univers où je cherche encore ma place …_

- Nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama le Docteur en sautant dans sa chambre.

Kate Wilson se redressa soudainement, aussi raide qu'un piquet, un peu déstabilisée par l'apparition saugrenue de son compagnon de voyage, et lui siffla les dents serrées :

- Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna le Docteur en se grattant la tête et en furetant la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque raison à ce changement brusque d'humeur.

- Comme… frapper avant d'entrer ? tenta la jeune femme toujours aussi rigide.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je…

Il se stoppa alors, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Kate Wlison était assise de profil, penchée sur une machine à écrire, ses boucles cuivre cascadant sur ses épaules dénudées… Encore s'il n'y avait que ses épaules de dénudé… mais il s'avérait que la jeune femme ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un ensemble particulièrement sexy de lingerie fine, composé de dentelles noires et turquoises, qui laissait entrevoir –et même accentuait sans limite- ses formes exquises de jeune femme âgée d'à peine vingt-cinq ans. Le Docteur se pinça les lèvres, tâchant de passer outre la force croissante avec laquelle ses deux cœurs battaient en cadence contre sa cage thoracique, et les fourmillements qui lui nouaient davantage l'estomac devant cette vision de grâce.

- Que…Qu'est-ce…Que faîtes-vous dans cette tenue ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.

- Je suis dans ma chambre ! Je m'habille comme je veux ! C'est pas vrai ça ! explosa-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Si l'envie me prend d'être en sous-vêtements, ou bien même toute nue parce que vous être trop long à réparer la climatisation, c'est mon problème ! ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant à grands pas, un index inquisiteur dans sa direction.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers sa poitrine blanche et charnue, qui paraissait plus gonflée encore dans cet accoutrement si envoûtant. Le sang lui fouettait les tempes, et la chaleur environnante n'arrangeait rien à l'ivresse que lui occasionnait cette situation quelque peu déroutante. Il inspira profondément, se sachant particlièrement dangereux dans ces moments là...

- Certes…, acquiesça-t-il sans même l'écouter.

Kate sembla saisir la portée de son regard et croisa les bras. Comme le Gallifréen ne se réveillait pas de son hypnose, elle émit un bruyant raclement de gorge. Il sursauta, plus rouge encore de sa béatitude, et se força à fixer le plafond :

- Je réparerais la climatisation au plus vite… J'étais juste, tellement impatient de vous faire découvrir Pandora… que j'ai oublié qu'il faisait 45°C à bord du Tardis…

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle, et contempla sa figure fougueuse et revêche. Tout un tas de souvenirs, plus ou moins saugrenus il faut l'admettre –en compagnie de Kate Wilson, tout prenait une allure dérisoire, même la mort- lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils avaient arrêté des Missionnaires du Temps à Venise lors du célèbre Carnaval de 1650, ils avaient empêché l'armée des Time Lords de rayer la Terre de la carte, enrayé l'invasion des Spectres Soniques à Londres, combattu le Dark Doctor, et survécu à l'Arène de l'Empire Romain en l'an de grâce 12500.

Elle l'avait rendu heureux quelques mois, elle lui avait fait remonter cette pente raide où le désespoir envenimait chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses actions. Où la perte de Rose devenait suffocante, où son combat contre les Daleks l'avait affaiblit à tel point qu'il n'avait plus la force de se relever, où la perte de ses proches finissait tout simplement par l'achever... Elle l'avait sauvé, à sa façon, avec quelques bouteilles de rhum, ses piques véridiques et sa rébellion sans relâche à l'encontre des intellectuels pédants.

Il émit un faible soupir devant sa silhouette attrayante, sous son regard pétillant de malice, réalisant qu'elle s'était mariée depuis lors… et que par conséquent, elle était vouée corps et âme à un homme encore trop mystérieux à son goût. Un certain Paul Armand, un neurologue qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et qui avait fait de sa compagne sa propriété privée.

- Je vous laisse le choix, annonça-t-elle avec douceur. Ou vous sortez dans la seconde…

- Oui ? l'écouta-t-il avec une attention toute particulière.

- Ou je vous mets dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses ! claqua-t-elle mauvaise.

- Ah euhm… oui excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il déconcerté. Je… je…

Il se recula pour sortir de la chambre mais, trop pressé, et encore trop confus par cette entrevue pour le moins « hot », il cogna violement son coude contre l'encadrement de la porte, lâchant par la même un fort gémissement de douleur.

- Je vous attends dehors, geignit-il les dents serrées.

- C'est ça…, marmonna Kate non sans un sourire espiègle.

La jeune britannique se rhabilla pressement, enfilant un débardeur blanc et un short noir, priant secrètement que l'extérieur du vaisseau serait davantage plus frais que l'intérieur. Elle pesta encore contre le Docteur, qui avait eu la bonne idée de la « mater » alors qu'elle était quasiment nue. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait violée, d'une autre, elle aimait toujours autant le mettre mal à l'aise, même si en l'occurrence, elle avait également son lot d'embarras.

- Tu es bien trop dure avec lui, murmura une voix.

Kate sursauta, et se retourna instinctivement vers le miroir de sa chambre. Elle n'y discerna pas son reflet, mais plutôt l'image d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux rieurs et dont la joie de vivre semblait irradier la pièce toute entière.

- Tiens donc Rose…, soupira Kate avec une moue dédaigneuse. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je viens m'assurer que tu prends bien soin de mon Gallifréen.

- Aux dernières nouvelles _ton_ Gallifréen occupe une place dans _ta_ maison, dans _ton_ univers, dans _ta_ dimension… En quoi le type écervelé qui tient les rênes de ce vaisseau peut-il encore te préoccuper ? N'as-tu pas suffisamment de problèmes à gérer avec l'autre guiche qu'il faut encore que tu t'inquiètes pour le boulet que je me traîne ici ?

- Hey je peux vous entendre ! clama une voix dans le vide.

Kate reconnut sans mal le Docteur de l'autre dimension. Son image n'apparut pas dans le miroir, néanmoins elle soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir créé un appareil à la hauteur de son génie pour faciliter les communications entre leurs mondes. Super… ils allaient pouvoir se téléphoner tous les jours maintenant…

- Du moment que vous ne pouvez pas me voir en petite tenue, grommela la jeune anglaise.

- Quoi c'est vrai vous êtes en sous-vêtements ?

Rose parut un instant outrée par le comportement de son compagnon et Kate la vit hausser un sourcil lourd de menace au-dessus de son épaule, tant et si bien que le Grand Seigneur du Temps et de l'Espace finit par ajouter un peu maladroitement :

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, après tout, vous êtes dans vos quartiers. Cela ne me regarde pas.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous parler les amis, mais mon chauffeur de taxi a enfilé sa casquette de guide touristique et il m'attend dehors alors…

- Oui bien sûr Kate, va le rejoindre ! Et veille sur lui ! Il en a besoin ! assura Rose avec un clin d'œil.

Kate la gratifia d'un sourire. Pas besoin de lui rappeler que le protecteur de la Terre avait lui-même besoin d'un ange gardien. Elle se coiffa assez rapidement, puis sortit au grand jour. Elle plissa les yeux. La lumière du dehors l'éblouissait. Elle peinait à distinguer son entourage. Cette intense clarté provenait sans doute d'une étoile plus chaude que le Soleil, mais ce n'était son rôle d'émettre de telles hypothèses…

- Docteur ? appela-t-elle. Docteur vous êtes là ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et fureta les environs du regard. Des passants en costumes et tailleurs, mallettes à la main, la bousculaient de part et d'autre, sans même lui adresser un regard. Les femmes, malgré leur sérieux notoire, étaient coiffées de façon extravagante, leurs cheveux apparaissant violets, selon diverses nuances. Elle appela une fois encore son compagnon, sans aucune réponse. L'anxiété la gagnait, le doute qu'il ne reviendrait pas s'accentuait... Où Diable était-il ? Un pressentiment noir et malsain ne faisait qu'accroître sa panique, lui nouait l'estomac, l'étouffait d'inquiétude : l'idée funeste mais non dénuée de sens qu'un malheur l'avait frappé… Il ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi ! D'un claquement de doigt ! Pas lui ! Pas après s'être précipité dans sa chambre pour lui faire découvrir cette planète ! Impossible !

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu un type au regard aliéné et au long par-dessus dans les environs ?

- Mademoiselle, n'avez-vous pas croisé le chemin d'un homme grand, la tignasse ébouriffée et enjôleur malgré lui ?

- Monsieur c'est important, dîtes-moi si je peux trouver les autorités quelque part ou bien…

Mais rien, les gens ne faisaient qu'éviter son regard et ses supplices. Kate Wilson s'agitait, seule parmi cette populace, égarée en plein milieu d'un quartier d'affaire semblable à Wall Street, perdue dans cette foule de commerciaux et autres employés modèles, sur une planète dont elle ignorait absolument tout, si ce n'est le nom... Elle le cherchait désespérement du regard, s'époumonnait à l'appeler, mais rien... Rien du tout... Le néant. Le Docteur, cet être si excentrique et si grand de par sa personalité et son karma, cet homme incroyable qui pouvait sauver le monde tout en dansant le charleston, avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace. Et elle... elle était là, incapable d'agir, torturée par l'angoisse, complètement anéantie à l'idée d'avoir mis son compagnon à la porte,... et de l'avoir perdu.

- S'il vous plaît Docteur… revenez…, marmonna-t-elle la gorge serrée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again ! Sympa de vous retrouver ! Je ne sais pas où va mener cette fic mais bon, on verra. Le chapitre qui suit est particulièrement sombre -et pas seulement au niveau de l'éclairage-. D'autre part, pour répondre à cette petite précision concernant le mari de Kate Wilson, il ne sait pas réellement qu'elle est parti en compagnie du Gallifréen, puisqu'ils avaient convenus qu'elle reviendrait de ses aventures le jour de son départ. Enfin bref, vous voyez quoi, quand on a une jolie machine à voyager dans le tempzs, autant ne pas se priver.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

La pièce était baignée dans la pénombre, tant et si bien qu'il n'en percevait pas les murs. Une ampoule verdâtre, probablement l'indication d'une sortie de secours, grésillait dans son dos. Il tenta de se remuer, en vain. Les lanières de cuir qui le clouaient à son siège ne grincèrent même pas sous son agitation.

Prisonnier… Voilà le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Un anesthésique puissant qui l'avait assommé d'un seul coup… Une vraie dose de cheval ! Encore qu'un Seigneur du Temps avait sans doute une résistance plus accrue que celle des chevaux… Quoique… il n'en savait rien après tout. Il lui fallait mener des expériences en parallèle sur un cheval. Où pouvait-il se procurer un cheval digne de ce nom ?

Revenons-en à ses agresseurs… D'ailleurs qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevé ? Dans quel but ? Où Diable se trouvait-il ? Et Kate dans tout ça ? Leur avait-elle échappée ? Etait-elle partie à sa recherche ?

BLAM !

Notre souffre-douleur –c'est le cas de le dire, et en particulier dans ce chapitre- reçut le poing en pleine mâchoire, une véritable masse de béton armé qui s'abattit sur sa joue, et lui éclata au passage une molaire.

- Argh ! étouffa-t-il difficilement.

La douleur se propagea dans toute l'ossature de ses dents, et tétanisa chacun de ses muscles faciaux, lui occasionnant alors une grimace de supplice que peu de personne lui connaissait.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda le colosse face à lui.

Le Docteur leva les yeux et distingua dans la pénombre la carrure imposante d'un homme de deux mètres environ, bras nus, sa musculature de catcheur luisant sous la clarté verte des lieux. Il était loin de paraître amical, de même que ses mains de bûcheron qui semblaient plus grosses encore que la tête de notre cher Gallifréen… Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon...

- Je suis le Docteur, déclara ce dernier en relevant le menton dans un souci de fierté.

- Le Docteur ? Ce n'est pas un nom ça !

- C'est pourtant le seul que je vous donn…

BLAM ! BLAM !

Il ne put achever sa phrase, son assaillant enchaînant avec deux coups droits fulgurants et dévastateurs, si puissants et si massifs qu'il crut faire la bise à un train. Le Docteur se retint de crier, et serra les dents sous la décharge de ce véritable calvaire… mais il en oublia par la même sa molaire brisée quelques minutes plus tôt, et écrasa les nerfs à vif de cette dernière. Inutile de préciser que la douleur qui s'ensuivit atteignait son paroxysme… Il hurla, puis laissa s'échapper un long râle agonisant qui fit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de son agresseur démoniaque.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Un chasseur de prime ? Un terroriste ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? désespéra-t-il devant autant de barbarie.

- On va te donner un travail…, commença l'autre d'une voix noire. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin de ton nom…

- Nous ? Qui ça nous ? Quel travail ?

- Ton nom ?

Il appuya sa question d'un coup ravageur dans l'estomac. Le Docteur se plia en deux sous la charge et suffoqua, la souffrance martelait son diaphragme et l'empêchait ainsi de d'inspirer à nouveau. Il haleta longuement avant de retrouver son souffle, gémissant sous les signaux alarmants de son corps en perdition, abattu par ces supplices physiques qu'on lui faisait endure.

Mais là n'était pas le vrai danger il le savait… Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il faisait preuve d'un effort considérable pour garder son sang-froid, ce même sang qui battait ses tempes avec désarroi et lui murmurait d'une voix noire de laisser sortir sa colère, cet être noir qui sommeillait au fond de son âme et qui vibrait plus en plus fort devant l'injustice de cette séance de torture abominable…

- Peu importe son nom Hastor, déclara une vieille femme dans son dos. C'est uniquement pour éviter que les sujets ne soient trop perturbés par leur amnésie. Un semblant de familiarité les conforte dans leur délire…

- L'amnésie ? répéta le Docteur alarmé. Attendez, attendez… que comptez-vous me faire ?

La femme apparut alors dans son champ de vision, d'une pâleur extrême, tant et si bien qu'elle semblait plus blanche encore que sa blouse d'infirmière. Elle s'approcha de lui avec lenteur, tel un spectre, tenant fermement dans la main une seringue emplie d'un produit phosphorescent.

- N'aies crainte, murmura-t-elle avec froideur.

- Que je ne craigne pas un sérum d'amnésie à base de fluor, et de phosphore et d'une dose non négligeable de méthanol ? Vous vous payez ma tête ? s'agita-t-il avec colère. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes, et encore moins à qui vous le faîtes !

Elle se stoppa dans son élan, stupéfaite par l'étalage de son savoir, sa spontanéité et également par l'once de menace qui pesait dans sa voix. En cet instant, dans la pénombre omniprésente de cette petite pièce, cet inconnu lui parut bien plus grand et plus lumineux, bien plus indomptable que tous les miséreux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans son laboratoire souterrain, des années durant. Elle reprit son sang-froid, et continua sans plus d'hésitation :

- Tu es bien informé. Tu sais donc que tu perdras à jamais toute notion de ton identité…

- Je sais aussi que je vais devenir aveugle…

- Non, pas forcément… D'après nos dernières statistiques, seule une personne sur trois est susceptible de perde la vue avec ce cocktail.

- Je me sens tellement rassuré…, lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

- Tu seras Jason, expliqua-t-elle en adressant un signe de tête au dénommé Hastor.

Ce dernier s'approcha du Docteur, l'attrapa par son espèce tignasse et l'obligea d'une main forte semblable à un étau à baisser la tête en avant, dégageant ainsi sa nuque

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta inlassablement le Gallifréen. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel but… Arrrgh !

L'aiguille de l'épaisse seringue se planta profondément à la base de son cervelet. Le liquide commençait d'ores et déjà à envenimer ses différents cortex cérébraux, propageant un mal bien plus néfaste que tout ce à quoi il avait déjà eu affaire auparavant. Une douleur aigüe envahit progressivement tout son crâne, paralysant peu à peu sa réflexion, puis ses fonctions motrices, et enfin tous ses récepteurs, tant et si bien qu'il en oublia ses dents en piteux état.

- Bonne nuit Docteur, ricana Hastor en lâchant son emprise.

Le Gallifréen s'écroula sur lui-même, incapable de réagir face à cette alchimie novatrice, ses fonctions cérébrales agonisant devant ce produit dévastateur. Ce qui faisait son identité, son génie, sa peur, ses envies, ses souvenirs, bref toute sa vie, tout ce qui le caractérisait comme le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps disparut en l'instant de quelques secondes, et il plongea dans un semi coma.

* * *

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Kate se retourna et découvrit un garçon de douze ans, habillé comme un gavroche, des traces de charbon ornant sa figure, de la poussière noire cascadant en flocon de ses cheveux. Ils s'écartèrent un tantinet de la foule qui les bousculait et qui continuait manifestement de les ignorer.

- Oui, avoua Kate un peu surprise par l'allure du gamin. D'où sors-tu de la sorte ?

- Je travaille ! s'offusqua l'autre.

- Certes… Mais je vois mal comment Oliver Twist peut traîner avec la « business class » à Wall Street.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber…

- Vous voulez-savoir où se trouve votre ami, oui ou non ?

- Bah si je veux rentrer chez moi un jour et déguster un bon déca, je n'ai pas trop le choix, grommela-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ?

- Venez, suivez-moi ! s'exclama le gosse en l'attrapant par le bras.

Kate le suivit au pas de course, détalant quelques rues, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette ville constituée de briques bleues et turquoises. Elle trouvait l'endroit magnifique au premier abord, mais une légère appréhension survint à la vue des bâtiments qui se dégradaient progressivement au fil de sa course, et de la populace qui désertait les lieux sur son passage. Le gamin accéléra son allure sans prévenir, et elle peina à le suivre. Elle s'essoufflait. Le Docteur courait vite, certes, et elle avait appris à le talonner, néanmoins il était bien loin d'égaler ce gamin.

Finalement elle le perdit de vue tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans un cul de sac. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu surprise de la situation. Pas étonnant qu'un morveux ait voulu l'arnaquer. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien volé, ce qui lui parut d'autant plus étrange. Elle balaya les environs du regard, peu rassurée par les grillages rouillés, les murs en décrépitude et les cris de quelques rats –ou autre équivalent rongeur pandorien. Elle se baissa et ramassa une bouteille de verre qui traînait au sol. Une silhouette se maétrialisa dans son dos, et elle vit volte-face, tendant son arme dans les airs :

- Qui êtes-vous ? rugit-elle mauvais.

- Hastor, sourit ce dernier.

Kate jugea l'homme et grimaça quelque peu. Il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle, aussi impressionnant qu'un frigo format XXXL, et probablement aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il s'étira les doigts dans plusieurs craquèlements sourds, puis serra les poings pour appuyer son autorité.

- Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, comprit Kate à voix basse.

- Pas qu'un quart d'heure, confirma l'autre menaçant.


	3. Chapter 3

**And yes ! It's me again ! Bon, ok j'ai mis un peu le temps, mais comme les chapitres vous semblaient un peu courts, bah j'ai décidé d'en mettre deux dans un... Donc ça prend plus de temps (surtout si je veux que la longueur dépasse de loin celle des reviews de Nadège c'est quand même un comble !^^) Merci pour vos commentaires à tous (toutes ?), ça motive vraiment à faire quelque chose de bien ! Un petit chapitre de transition qui pose le nouveau décors mais laisse place à de nombreux mystères. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Hello !

Kate sursauta sous le coup de la surprise, et balaya les environs du regard, complètement perdue et désorientée. Une sombre caverne, éclairée ça et là par quelques néons rougeâtres. Des mineurs en piètre état qui taillaient la roche, d'autres qui posaient des poutres pour maintenir les tunnels stables. Rien de bien engageant, et encore moins touristique. D'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-elle à faire du tourisme ? Surtout en ces lieux si sordides ?

Une jeune femme était penchée sur elle, toute attentive, les yeux emplis de malice, un sourire éclatant qui contrastait étrangement avec l'allure sinistre des environs.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Effet pop-corn…

- Quoi ? s'interloqua l'autre.

- Mal de crâne, lâcha finalement Kate en se massant les tempes.

En effet, ses maux étaient tels, que sa tête lui semblait être un topperweir empli de maïs que l'on aurait négligemment oublié au four micro-onde. Elle battit des paupières, tâchant d'accoutumer sa vue aux néons rouge sang de l'endroit.

- Où suis-je ?

- Sur Pandora, dans les sous-sols, expliqua la jeune femme à ses côtés. L'extérieur de la planète est inhabitable. Complètement invivable. On se cache ici. On travaille pour la bonne cause.

- C'est coquet, c'est sûr…

Kate la dévisagea durant de longues secondes, un peu anéantie par cette triste nouvelle : enfermée dans un sous-sol sordide, sans possibilité de revoir un jour la lumière du dehors… Finalement, l'idée de se rendormir et d'oublier ce cauchemar ne lui parut pas si mauvaise. Tourisme. Vacances. Divorce. Pourquoi cela lui revenait-il sans cesse à l'esprit ? Oulà… sa migraine qui la martyrisait de plus belle… Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un vaste champ de mine, et la moindre pensée, la moindre réflexion, lancinait sans relâche sa pauvre cervelle endolorie.

- Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna l'autre femme.

Kate se frotta le front, et grimaça sous la douleur d'une vilaine bosse qui semblait à l'origine de tous ses maux. Pas un souvenir ne se profilait dans son esprit, ce qui, en plus de l'inquiéter, lui donnait l'impression rageuse d'avoir oublié de sauvegarder au moment où le personnage de son jeu vidéo se faisait assassiner par un boss du niveau final. Pourquoi allait-elle imaginer ça d'ailleurs ?

- Tu es arrivée ce matin avec le beau brun du secteur 4A. Votre précédent secteur, le numéro 10 si je ne m'abuse, a subit un écroulement. Vous êtes les seuls à en avoir réchappé. Avec quelques lésions c'est sûr…

- Le beau brun du secteur 4A ? répéta Kate amusée. L'ambiance ne se prête pas trop à la drague dans le coin pourtant.

- C'est vrai… Mais il n'y a pas de mal à regarder de temps à autres…, se justifia l'autre un tantinet gênée. Et puis tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ici…

- BOUGEZ-VOUS LE DERRIERE SINON C'EST MOI QUI M'EN CHARGE ! beugla un homme dans leur dos.

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent pressement au passage du colosse. Il poursuivait sa tirade peu engageante, un fouet dans la main, insultant, grommelant, menaçant les plus forts et humiliant sans aucun remord les plus faibles et les plus démunis, lacérant leur dos de lanières en cuir, ou bien tout simplement d'un coup de pied rageur dans les jambes, les faisant ainsi trébucher en avant.

- Sympathique…, commenta Kate d'humeur assombrie.

- C'est Hastor, expliqua sa partenaire. Il est maître des secteurs 4A et 4B. Il faut se dépêcher de retourner creuser. Notre repas en dépend.

- Notre repas ?

- Suivant la quantité de linéum que l'on extrait par jour, notre repas est davantage copieux ou non.

- Le goulag à l'air plus accueillant…

- Que dis-tu ?

Kate réfléchit deux secondes à ce qu'elle venait de prononcer, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa phrase. Elle secoua la tête, toujours en proie à une vive migraine qui ne cessait de marteler son crâne tout endolori.

- C'est sans importance. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Jenny ! sourit l'autre avec un petit salut militaire.

* * *

Il se réveilla suite à la poussière qui brûlait ses poumons. Il toussa bruyamment, puis battit des paupières, éperdu. Il se redressa vivement, et grimaça, en proie à une vive douleur dans la mâchoire et dans le ventre. Il se maintint contre un mur, à demi-somnolent, tâchant de faire le point.

Rien… Le néant… Impossible de se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et encore moins ce qu'il faisait ici, dans cette mine, sur une planète inconnue… D'ailleurs pourquoi était persuadé que d'autres mondes existaient par-delà ces parois rocheuses qui ne laissaient jamais entrevoir la lumière du jour ?

- Bien dormi ? râla un vieil homme à ses côtés.

- Où suis-je ?

- En enfer, grommela le vieux en martelant le sol de sa pioche. Aide-moi à dégager ces gravats, veux-tu ?

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, sous le regard insistant de son nouveau compagnon, il s'accroupit et récupéra les minerais porteurs des cristaux tant convoités.

- Aller, dépêche-toi, sinon l'autre grande folle va nous tomber dessus…

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- BOUGEZ-VOUS LE DERRIERE SINON C'EST MOI QUI M'EN CHARGE ! beugla un homme dans leur dos.

Ils s'activèrent de plus belle au passage du tyran, puis ralentirent un minimum la cadence une fois qu'il se fut éloigné.

- Que se qu'il se passe ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Sais-tu seulement qui tu es toi-même ? ronchonna l'autre avant de piocher à nouveau dans le mur.

- Et bien je…

Il se stoppa, incapable de mettre un nom, un visage sur son identité. L'absence de miroir le privait de toute vision de lui-même. Non pas qu'il était narcissique (quoiqu'un peu tout de même, non ?), mais il lui semblait en cet instant être habité par une multitude d'hommes aux caractères diverses, aux ambitions toujours plus démesurées et à l'extravagance la plus remarquable. Des visages, perdus dans de brefs souvenirs confus, mais jamais aucun nom…

- Jason, c'est écrit sur ton uniforme, nota l'autre. Du moins c'est le nom qu'ils t'ont donné. Pour ma part, je suis Ramius. Suis-moi l'ami, avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne risques pas de te perdre. Et l'on va gagner le butin !

- Le butin ?

- Des quantités ahurissantes de linéum que mes vieux os ne peuvent plus porter. Tu vas m'aider à les transporter ! Notre repas sera royal ce soir ! Aller viens, suis moi !

* * *

Trois semaines… Trois semaines qu'il traînait des pieds sous le travail harassant de l'endroit, à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, parmi ces gens sans désir de vivre, sans grande ambition… Trois semaines qu'il évitait tant bien que mal les mauvais coups de leurs geôliers. On lui avait prétendu qu'ils travaillaient pour la bonne cause, mais ce qu'il constatait au bout de ces trois semaines, fût qu'il était tout simplement réduit en esclavage. Et d'une certaine manière, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait admettre une telle situation.

Non, impossible ! Il rêvait de liberté, de voyage… Il rêvait tout simplement de courir par délà les horizons et les espaces… Il s'en sentait capable ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, il aurait vendu son âme, ne serait-ce que pour voir le ciel… et les étoiles !

Jason –puisque c'est ainsi qu'on le dénommera à présent, béguin tordu de l'auteur pour un personnage de la mythologie grecque qui s'est finalement marié à une sorcière- soufflait comme une bête sous la charge assommante des centaines de kilogrammes de minerais qu'il devait transporter dans un chariot en pente. Le chemin était terreux, parcouru de crevasses, et ne facilitait guère à son transport. Le vieux Ramius grommelait deux trois injures dans le patois local, non loin de là, dans une galerie sombre. Parfois, Jason le voyait discuter avec d'autres membres du secteur 4A –son secteur- prêt à mettre au point quelques stratégies loufoques pour piéger leur rivales du secteur 4B… car il semblait bel et bien qu'une rivalité existait entre l'équipe féminine et le groupe masculin de ces lieux.

- Hey ! le somma soudainement une voix. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention avec votre poubelle roulante ?

Jason se stoppa net, freinant le chariot qu'il traînait tant bien que mal. Devant lui une jeune femme à terre, couverte de poussière, un genou ensanglanté et un sac visiblement trop lourd renversé à ses pieds. Elle gémissait sous le coup de la douleur. Mais là n'était pas la surprise…

_Hey ! N'y a-t-il donc personne pour piloter cette poubelle volante ?_

Un souvenir… Avait-il rêvé ? Une murmure de sa mémoire… une impression de déjà-vu… Non, impossible ! Il avait fouillé son esprit depuis tant d'heures déjà… Tant d'insomnies à se demander qui il était, tant de songes silencieux dans lesquels il se remettait sans cesse en question… s'il en avait resté qu'une infime partie intacte, Dieu sait qu'il l'aurait trouvée depuis fort longtemps ! Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression de connaître cette voix ?

- Pardonnez-moi, s'empressa-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Tout va bien ?

- Ca peut aller oui…

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'instant d'une seconde, et Jason crut déceler le même étonnement, la même surprise dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Il la détailla d'un rapide –mais pas moins attentif- coup d'œil. Il tomba quelque peu sous le charme. Même couverte de poussière et de crasse, les cheveux emmêlés, elle lui parut splendide, douce et fraîche comme la rosée, mais tout aussi caractérielle que l'orage ! L'idée saugrenue d'un ensemble de lingerie fine composé de dentelles noire et de soie turquoise lui vint brusquement à l'esprit, mais il l'effaça tout aussitôt de ses songes et le relégua à ses fantasmes.

Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers sa blessure au genou…

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui…

- Ca ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une négligence qui sonnait particulièrement fausse. Non ! Je suis tombée tout à l'heure…

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Bien sûre… pourquoi ?

- Parce que vu votre taille et votre poids, c'est impossible que seule la gravité de cette planète ait eu autant d'impact sur votre genou, résuma-t-il avec tact.

- Quoi ? Vous insinuez que je suis petite et rachitique ? Ce n'est guère la meilleure approche pour aborder une jeune demoiselle, Sir Gentlemen ! lui reprocha-t-elle sur un air de défi.

Il esquissa un sourire, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette bonne humeur salutaire, ce soulagement. Elle détourna le regard, un peu désintéressée, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de sa position, grinçant des dents sous la douleur lancinante que lui occasionnait sa jambe.

- Laissez-moi regarder ça de plus près je suis...

- Docteur ? compléta-t-elle

Ils se figèrent d'effroi l'instant de quelques secondes, et se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire, comme soumis à un lointain souvenir, une nette impression de familiarité qui leur était si chère en ces temps où la mémoire leur faisait tant défaut.

- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là…, approuva-t-il finalement avec prudence.

Il analysa d'un bref coup d'œil sa large entaille, puis grimaça devant l'infection qui se propageait le long de sa jambe et suintait les tissus en décomposition.

- C'est très mauvais… Si l'on ne stoppe pas l'infection, vous allez perdre votre jambe.

- Quoi avec une simple entaille ?

- Ce n'est pas une simple entaille. Venez, suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

- Que je vous suive ? répéta-t-elle méfiante.

- Cela fait deux semaines que je récupère, à droite et à gauche, des produits qui peuvent parer à ce genre d'accidents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…, rélféchit-il en se grattant la tête, secouant la poussière de sa tignasse indisciplinée. Formations professionnelles sans doute.

- Kate ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos. Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais partout ! J'ai cru qu'Hastor t'avait encore…

Jenny se stoppa soudainement sous le regard mystérieux de Jason, et se recoiffa dans un semblant de coquetterie, avant de lui adresser un sourire des plus rayonnants.

- Hello !

- Hello ! répondit-il tout aussi jovial.

Tous deux se contemplèrent avec malice, une allégresse toute nouvelle bondissant dans leur poitrine. Ils se seraient jetés au cou de l'un de l'autre, sans aucune hésitation, si seulement ils avaient connu la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver.

- Sans vouloir interrompre ce silence passionné qui me confère le magnifique rôle de tenir la chandelle, n'y aurait-il pas une âme charitable qui voudrait m'aider à me relever ? râla Kate les bras croisés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Did you miss me ? (J'adore cette réplique du Docteur)... Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps, en revanche je risque de ne pas revenir avant... 10 jours très certainement (partiels, révisions, bref c'est dur la vie d'étudiante !... surtout en fin d'année). Le mystère reste le même (pour vous comme pour moi...). Non, mais ça y est, je sais où je veux en venir avec mes esclaves amnésiques. Et puis, l'amnésie... quel bon moyen de faire ressortir avec innocence des secrets enfoui au plus profond de soi ? **

**Je plains également les méchants... surtout que je les aime bien :p Pour Jenny, je n'ai pas vu l'épisode en entier, mais bon, j'imagine que son caractère dans cette fic n'est pas trop éloigné de la réalité (en fin j'espère... Nadège m'a mise la pression tout à coup). Mais je compte lui donner un rôle clé dans cette histoire ! Mais chut... **

**Bonne lecture ! (Ames sensibles s'abstenir :p)**

- Et voilà ! Rien ne vaut un bon anticeptique accompagné de quelques antibiotiques pour éviter tout risque d'infection ! Vous pourrez garder votre jambe, elle vous va si bien ! ajouta Jason avec un clin d'œil.

Kate haussa un sourcil, quelque peu sceptique. Voilà dix minutes que ce parfait inconnu lui appliquait avec une extrême délicatesse une pommade jaune et épaisse à l'endroit même de sa profonde entaille. La douleur s'amenuisait avec les va et viens de ses doigts méticuleux et pourtant si fermes, tant et si bien qu'elle finit tout bonnement par ne plus rien ressentir. Du moins, plus rien au niveau du genou, mais des frissons ardents ne cessaient de parcourir son échine sous son doigté de Maître.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec soulagement.

- Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle a eu une petite altercation avec Hastor, déclara soudainement Jenny.

La jeune blonde se tenait debout devant une petite crevasse à même le mur, une fente étroite et à première vue naturelle qui faisait office d'entrée dans cette tanière sombre où il avait établi son infirmerie de fortune.

- Une « petite » altercation avec Hastor ?

Il peinait à imaginer ce qu'un colosse pareil pouvait faire endurer à un être aussi chétif que la jeune femme qu'il venait de soigner. Kate… Elle se prénommait Kate… Il aimait ce nom, il lui rappelait… Il ne savait pas encore… une sensation, un goût. Un mélange de rhum et de citron vert. Oui, un cocktail rayonnant, enivrant, et qui gardait son trait de caractère. Kate. Il la contempla longuement sans rien dire, détaillant son visage fermé, sa respiration crispée, puis poursuivit plus gravement :

- Qu'attendait-il de vous ? Hastor ?

Kate s'apprêtait à clore le sujet sans plus de détails lorsque Jenny -qui visiblement ne voyait aucun mal à raconter leurs mésaventures- continua d'expliquer :

- Il lui a fait des avances… elle a refusé assez catégoriquement mais…

Kate toussa bruyamment pour couper court à ce récit peu glorieux. Jenny tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard foudroyant. Elle pâlit devant la mine assassine de sa partenaire, et porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, comprenant alors sa gaffe :

- Tu ne voulais pas en parler…

- Bien sûr que si ! Soyons fous ! On devrait même le diffuser au journal de vingt heure !

- Il a essayé de vous violer, comprit Jason affecté. Et vous vous êtes défendue.

- Vous êtes drôlement perspicace pour un toubib…, railla-t-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Elle s'est battue comme une tigresse ! Mieux que moi ! renchérit Jenny. Et pourtant, je peux vous dire que je suis plutôt douée au corps à corps… Hastor a eu cependant le dessus… il l'a attrapée par les cheveux avant de l'envoyer percuter de plein fouet un mur. Ses principales blessures proviennent de là…

Jenny poursuivait son récit, dépeignant la scène avec de nombreux détails, expliquant qu'au moment où Hastor allait revenir à la charge, un appel radio l'avait interrompu dans son élan. Il avait quitté pressement les lieux, délaissant alors la dépouille de la jeune femme complètement sonnée. Jason ne l'écoutait plus cependant… il sentait la colère le gagner petit à petit devant tant de sauvagerie. L'idée que ce géant primitif pose ses sales pattes sur le corps de cette femme sans défense le submergeait d'un dégoût amer, et d'une rancœur innommable. Il imaginait d'ores et déjà mille et une façons -toutes plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres- de se venger. Oh Diable, qu'il pouvait être créatif, plus créatif que le Diable lui-même !

Il frémit… Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné tout-à-coup ? Il ne connaissait pas Kate. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et pourtant, il agissait comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si elle était sienne... sa douce compagne... au caractère indomtable, certes, à l'ironie aussi aiguisée qu'un rasoir-laser, rebelle contre toute autorité... mais la vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue sans piquant et sans adrénaline ?

- Voilà quelqu'un ! prévint Jenny en attrapant le manche d'une pioche brisée.

Elle se préparait à l'arrivé de toute menace éventuelle, prête comme à son habitude à frapper d'abord et à poser les questions ensuite. Kate eut le réflexe de descendre de la petite table d'opération et de boiter jusqu'à un mur, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains en guise d'arme. Quant à Jason, il restait cois devant tant d'organisation et de préparatif au combat. De vraies amazones qui transformaient son petit havre de paix et de guérison en une future scène de bataille et de mort… Il n'était pas d'accord !

- Ca suffit ! somma-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes. Rangez vos armes !

- Quoi ?

- Je refuse toute violence dans cette pièce !

- Vous avez vu la Vierge ou quoi ? s'esclaffa Kate sans lâcher ses ciseaux.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer, le vieux Ramius fit irruption dans la pièce. Jenny s'apprêtait à l'assommer lorsque Jason retint son geste avec force et lui arracha finalement le manche de pioche. Le vieil homme ouvrit des yeux ronds devant la scène, le morceau de bois sifflant au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes en présence et tendit un doigt inquisiteur en direction de son compagnon :

- Comme ça tu te lances dans des plans à trois ? Ah ! Comment oses-tu pactiser avec l'ennemi ? J'aurais bien dû me douter qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! Tu leur as même dévoilé notre planque !

- Hey on se calme l'ancien, ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, rétorqua Kate en glissant son arme dans son pantalon, ni vue ni connue.

- Vous croyez qu'on ne comprend rien à votre petit jeu ? grommela-t-il dédaigneux. Ces miss que tu vois là, et toutes leurs congénères du secteur 4B, jouent les femmes fatales auprès des Gardiens. Bilan des courses : deux fois moins d'effort, pour deux fois plus de bouffe ! Et nous on crève de faim avec ça !

- Faux ! s'emporta alors Jenny outrée. Figurez-vous qu'on a notre fierté ! Et les Gardiens savent nous mettre à l'épreuve comme il le faut ! Ils diminuent nos rations afin que nous soyons plus consentantes à leurs envies et désirs ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ils auraient fait des équipes mixtes s'ils avaient vraiment voulu que les parts soient équitables !

La tension croissait irrémédiablement dans l'infirmerie. Le vieux Ramius accusani la gente féminine de complot et de ruse en tout genre, et cette dernière répondait par menaces équivoques:

- Attention à ce que vous dîtes l'Ancien !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon vous risquez de passer du statut de « Senior » à « Retraité en Cercueil » ! prévint Kate tout aussi détestable.

Le ton montait de plus belle, leurs exclamations claquant plus sèchement dans les galeries ténébreuses. Quelques regards éperdus s'attardaient dans leur direction, et la « cachette secrète » se révéla finalement au grand jour. Que de bruits et de râleries… Le Docteur se tenait là, droit comme un piquet, silencieux parmi le tumulte, observant à quel point il était facile de diviser l'espèce humaine, comment il était aisé de les faire combattre, rivaux jusqu'au bout des ongles…

- Chut…, souffla-t-il soudain.

Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, s'insultant alors de tous les noms d'oiseaux de cet Univers :

- Panacotruche !

- Vieillard sénile !

- Hath attardé !

- SILENCE !

L'ordre était clair, net et sans appel. Une voix sonore et profonde qui leur fouettait l'âme d'un seul mot. Tel était son pouvoir… celui de se faire entendre, celui mener les esprits… Chacun se tût soudainement sous l'autorité de leur compagnon commun, se tournant comme un seul homme dans sa direction.

- Ecoutez, poursuivit-il.

- De l'eau, reconnut Kate non sans un frisson d'angoisse.

- A cette profondeur ? C'est impossible !

- EVACUEZ LA GALERIE ! hurla soudainement un mineur.

Jason passa la tête par l'entrée de son repère caché, et observa les alentours, les yeux plissés. La visibilité était mauvaise évidemment, mais l'odeur que dégageait le torrent qui cascadaient dans leur direction alerta tous ses sens :

- On a percé une nappe d'acide sulfurique ! Vite ! Courez !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, se bousculant avec hargne dans l'étroit accès. Kate râla auprès de Ramius, qui lui donna un mauvais coup dans sa jambe blessée et jura « ne pas avoir fait exprès ». Ils détalèrent la galerie, jetant par-dessus leur épaule, des coups d'oeil inquiets en direction des nappes d'acides qui filaient droit sur eux.

- Ne vous retournez pas, courez ! cria Jason à l'adresse de chacun.

De nombreux mineurs les imitaient, mais ils peinaient à suivre l'allure. Un jeune garçon portant une casquette éméchée se prit les pieds dans une bassine de linéum renversée. Kate se stoppa dans sa foulée et revint sur ses pas pour l'aider à le relever, mais Jason l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en avant sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Le liquide noir et fumant recouvrit le gamin dans un sifflement rauque. Il se tordit sur lui-même, brûlant sous les attaques acides, pataugeant à la surface dans d'horribles souffrances, et laissa finalement s'échapper un long hurlement strident avant de sombrer dans les remous noirs.

- Vous l'avez laissé mourir ! hurla-t-elle hargneuse.

- Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

- Le monte-charge, c'est notre seule issue ! informa Jenny haletante.

Ils accélèrent la cadence, l'écume du torrent d'acide brûlant leur uniforme. Kate trébuchait de plus en plus sur le chemin, sa jambe la tiraillant de plus belle… Malgré les soins du Docteur, elle n'en était pas moins sujette à une terrible douleur sous l'effort incommensurable que cette course à la survie lui demandait.

- Non, ne fermez par la grille ! implora Ramius à l'adresse des mineurs qui les avaient précédés dans le monte-charge.

- Attendez-nous ! implora Jenny.

- J'en peux plus, lâcha Kate avant de se laisser choir.

Jason se retourna à l'écoute de ses derniers propos et jura entre ses dents. La marée noire glissait, s'écoulait avec une horrible facilité, consumant tout sur son passage, aussi dévastatrice qu'une coulée de lave, et aussi rapide qu'un tsunami. Cependant, malgré la peur qui lui perçait le ventre, qui lui tiraillait le cœur, il revint sur ses pas, et attrapa la jeune femme par la manche, la suppliant de ses grands yeux chocolats -ces yeux qui inspiraient tant de force sans le moindre mot, ce regard brûlant qui avaient vu vieillir l'Univers- :

- Aller Kate Wilson, encore un petit effort, je vous en conjure !

Mais tous leurs efforts furent vains. Les mineurs présents dans le monte-charge, trop paniqués par cette catastrophe –ou trop prudents sans doute- enclenchèrent l'élévation de l'engin. Les grilles se refermèrent dans un grincement sinistre et la cabine quitta le niveau sous les cris suppliants des quatre compagnons.

- Saligauds ! beugla Ramius en leur jetant une pierre qui ricocha contre les portes.

Trop tard… Bien trop tard… Ils étaient là, seuls face au vide du conduit, les embruns des vagues sulfuriques leur piquant la nuque, essoufflés et épuisés par cette course folle, sans plus aucune issue, sans plus aucun espoir de fuir ce raz de marée dévastateur. Ils se contemplèrent une dernière fois, désespérés et muets d'effroi… Aucun échappatoire, aucun subterfuge ne leur permettrait d'esquiver ce déluge d'acide prêt à les engloutir, à les faire fondre dans d'abominables souffrances… ce courant de la Mort qui les ferait disparaître tout simplement de la surface de cette planète damnée.

_"Sinon, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à Asadal au sein de la Ligue ! Tu vois Rily, elle fait des émules ! Ses rangs s'accroissent de façon expodentielle ! Elle a un oeil sur toi ! Tu ferais bien de te méfier si tu fais trop souffrir notre Docteur ! Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait bien te réserver ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Vive la Ligue ! Protégeons nos personnsages adorés de ses auteurs sadiques ! Venez-nous rejoindre !"_

Rily part en courant...


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai craqué, j'avait trop envie de poster la suite... Quelques réponses dans ce qui suit, un peu d'action, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :-) Bonne lecture ! **

Trop tard… Bien trop tard… Ils étaient là, seuls face au vide du conduit, les embruns des vagues sulfuriques leur piquant la nuque, essoufflés et épuisés par cette course folle, sans plus aucune issue, sans plus aucun espoir de fuir ce raz de marée dévastateur. Ils se contemplèrent une dernière fois, désespérés et muets d'effroi… Aucun échappatoire, aucun subterfuge ne leur permettrait d'esquiver ce déluge d'acide prêt à les engloutir, à les faire fondre dans d'abominables souffrances… ce courant de la Mort qui les ferait disparaître tout simplement de la surface de cette planète damnée.

- Sautez ! hurla finalement Jason en désignant la cage du monte-charge.

- Mais ne sait même pas jusqu'à quelle profondeur descend ce conduit ! protesta Jenny.

- On va s'écraser comme des crêpes au Nutella, confirma Kate également hésitante.

- Et l'acide nous poursuivra dans notre chute ! conclut le Ramius loin d'être dupe.

Devant leurs mines réticentes, notre meneur fétiche leva les yeux au ciel, puis, sans desserrer la main de Kate -à laquelle il s'accrochait vigoureusement, en parfaite inconscience- il courut en direction du conduit sombre…

- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes complètement siphonné… balbutia sa compagne incapable de se défaire de son étreinte.

… sauta et attrapa les câbles qui maintenaient le monte-charge au-dessus de leur tête. La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre dans son élan, s'accrochant maladroitement à sa suite. Jenny les imita, et, entraînant le vieux Ramius devant elle, elle s'agrippa en dernier aux câbles de maintien de l'élévateur tandis que la marée d'acide frôla ses pieds. Le liquide noir et fumant se déversa à leur suite dans le conduit vertical tandis qu'ils tâchaient tant bien que mal de gagner un peu de hauteur pour éviter toute brûlure occasionnée par les projections sulfuriques.

- Je vais vous…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! la coupa aussitôt Jason avec un sourire enjôleur. Je vais finir par me lasser de vous sauver la vie.

Kate le toisa du regard, muette de rage. Il leva le menton fièrement devant son mutisme, et en éprouva une étrange satisfaction, comme s'il venait d'étancher une soif de vengeance qui lui pesait depuis des siècles.

- On a un problème ! signala Jenny regard baissé en contrebas. L'acide ronge les câbles du monte-charge !

- Et alors ? C'est en dessous de nous, ça risque pas de nous faire tomber ! grommela le vieux Ramius.

- Les câbles maintiennent le monte-charge et l'empêchent de s'effondrer…, nota Jason. Mais la moindre rupture pourrait faire chavirer celui-ci et…

Il leva les yeux en hauteur, fixant le noir sinistre qui stagnait au-dessus de leur tête, écoutant avec une crainte croissante, le grincement des rouages de la machine qui s'élevait, lentement mais sûrement, dans cette profonde mine.

-… et nous écraser, souffla Kate qui ne perdait pas de vue leur véritable problème.

- On doit descendre !

- Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa l'ancien. On va brûler vif…

- Regardez ! coupa Jenny. Le débit d'acide s'amenuise ! La poche finit par se vider. On va pouvoir regagner le secteur 4B !

Chacun sourit à la vue de cette belle perspective lorsqu'une secousse ébranla le câble sur lequel ils se maintenaient en suspension. La jeune blonde manqua de chuter, tout comme ce vieux Ramius qui se tenait maladroitement en suspension. Kate pour une fois semblait à l'aise, dans son élément. Elle s'y connaissait en cordes –et notamment en corde à linge ! Jason fixa avec intensité la zone rongée du système et déclara :

- Si on suppose que la concentration d'acide est maximale et qu'il attaque un alliage de cadmium-titane, avec un diamètre de …

- Combien de temps ? le coupa aussitôt Kate intransigeante.

- Il nous reste environ trente secondes avant que les câbles ne rompent et que la cage nous écrase… il faut sauter !

- Vous savez faire autre chose que sauter ?

- Oui ! Je sais courir, et avec brio !

- Bah voyons !

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait lui rendre la réplique, en souvenir de toutes ces fois où… en souvenir ? Jason fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux vers Kate. Elle lui empoisonnait la vie autrefois, il en mettrait sa main à couper... pour peu qu'elle repousse... Puis il eut un flash de mémoire, très bref, mais particulièrement intense…

_- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? soupira enfin le Gallifréen une fois le calme revenu._

_- Moi ? répliqua-t-elle innocemment. Rien, juste une partie de bowling !_

_- Du bowling ? répéta-t-il déstabilisé._

_- Ouaip ! Il semblerait bien que le boulet que je suis, soit parvenu à renverser la grande quille qui fait office de maître des lieux et que vous incarnez à merveille !_

_Il leva les yeux vers elle –toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le sol- le front plissé, et la contempla sans mot dire durant de longues secondes, parcourant sa silhouette –sexy dans cet accoutrement de bonne, on devait l'admettre- pour finalement fixer l'appareil qu'elle tenait à deux mains. L'aspirateur… cette odieuse invention au cri assourdissant qui l'avait si sadiquement tiré de son lit -en panique avec ça !-._

_Un seau, une serpillière, une odeur de propre, un aspirateur, un tablier…_

_- Vous faîtes le ménage ? s'éberlua-t-il enfin._

_- Evidemment que je fais le ménage ! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Il y a une couche de poussière épaisse de ça partout dans le Tardis !_

- Allez-y Skippy ! Montrez-nous l'exemple ! conclut Kate sans perdre son cru et ses références terriennes.

- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça…, murmura-t-il inquiet.

- Jason, oui on sait !

- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça non plus…

- Quoi ?

Les trente secondes étaient comptées, et comme l'avait si brillamment déduit le Docteur, les câbles finirent par céder sous l'acide rongeant. Il y eu d'abord une première secousse, comme signe d'avertissement, et puis la deuxième fut celle qui les propulsa vers le vide. Sans réfléchir ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre dans les airs en direction de niveau qu'ils avaient quitté précédemment. Ils atterrirent sur un parterre fumant, qui consumait petit à petit leur vêtement, tandis que la cage de l'ascenseur s'écroulait en sens inverse, manquant de peu de les happer. Des hurlements stridents –ceux-là même des mineurs qui n'avaient daigné de les attendre- emplirent le silence pesant des galeries évacuées.

- Pffffiou ! On l'a échappé belle ! sourit notre Gallifréen qui s'ignorait toujours.

Kate souffla de soulagement, et s'empressa de secouer ses chaussures, séchant les traces du liquide rongeur de chair et d'os. Chacun l'imita, lorsqu'une déflagration remonta des profondeurs, secouant toute la galerie – et non ce n'est pas un remake de la pub pour Budweiser avec la grande Faucheuse-.

- Les parois sont fragilisées, le choc du monte-charge était trop violent ! Tout va s'effondrer... Courez ! ordonna-t-il avec tout autant d'autorité.

* * *

- Monsieur, nous avons percé une nappe d'acide, informa Triana.

- Je sais, nous approchons du but, sourit l'inconnu –enfin inconnu… tout est relatif.

- Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'ouvriers lors de cet… incident. Et il est de plus en plus difficile de convertir la population de Pandora.

Il eut un rictus assez révélateur. Parmi toutes les civilisations qu'il avait approchées, Pandora était bien la première à parler de conversion dans un contexte d'esclavage et non de religion. Quoique… existait-il réellement une différence ? Non, bien sûr que non. Le premier est l'enfermement physique, tandis que le second n'est autre que l'emprisonnement mental… tout un ramassis de fadaises dont il usait à bon escient au vu de sa position de Conseiller Suprême. Il avait lui-même installé ce programme de mine de linéum dans l'espoir de parvenir à des fins plus… personnelles.

- Monsieur ?

Il tiqua, n'appréciant guère cette appellation. « Monsieur »… Voilà qui lui paraissait tellement petit et anodin ! Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le bureau de verre, tâchant de ne pas s'abandonner à cette assommante musique, et releva les yeux vers cette vieille scientifique qu'il avait lui-même formée à la préparation du sérum d'amnésie.

- Peu importe les effectifs, nous touchons au but. Les nappes d'acides sont un piège pour dissuader les pilleurs de tombes.

- Vous pensez que nous allons débusquer une tombe ? s'étonna Triana qui espérait de cette action de grande envergure, un tant soit plus que quelques babioles antiques.

- Mais non, ce que vous pouvez être stupide ! A se demander comment vous avez eu votre Doctorat !

- Que va-t-on trouver dans ce cas ? Cette fameuse source d'énergie dont vous êtes le seul à comprendre le fonctionnement ?

L'énergie du vide spatio-temporelle… Il n'était pas tout à fait le seul dans cet Univers à en discerner l'utilisation, néanmoins, sur cette planète, il en était devenu l'expert. Pandora… ancien repère caché où les Seigneurs du Temps avaient établi une colonie, des millénaires auparavant. Ses doigts étaient toujours immobiles sur le bureau de verre… Qu'il était dur de patienter avant la victoire finale ! Il craqua finalement sous la pression assourdissante de cette guerre qui martelait son pauvre cerveau endolori, et Triana le vit alors taper du bout des doigts… quatre fois.

_Ta da ta dam… _


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai réussi ! Merci à tous vos encouragements, ça va droit au coeur ! Bon, bah le Doctorat sera pour bientôt... tu avais raison Nadège. (encore 5 ans, mais bon, la patience prévaut !). So... Où en étions nous ? Ah oui, des situations critiques à n'en plus finir... Le retour des tambours... un mystère mythologique. Et les mémoires qui reviennent, lentement, mais sûrement ;) J'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur le Sherlock de BBC, mais ça va venir ! ;) La suite sera plus posée, mais probablement plus drôle. Je laisse toutefois le plaisir au Docteur de prendre un peu le dessus (vous comprendrez en lisant)... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. __You got a problem with that ?_

Le Docteur battit des paupières, accoutumant sa vision à l'obscurité palpable. L'effondrement de la galerie… Le monde qui partait en éclats sous ses yeux... Il toussa violement, à s'en décrocher les poumons, sous les halées de poussières âcres qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Un poids mort reposait sur lui, un petit corps grelottant, et sourit malicieusement à l'idée qu'une des deux ravissantes jeunes femmes avait atterrit sur son torse.

Toutefois son illusion s'évanouit lorsque Jenny alluma une batterie de cristal ionique, qui irradia les lieux d'une lumière bleutée. Le Docteur découvrit alors sa compagne allongée à l'autre bout de la grotte et en déduisit que la personne ayant élu domicile sur lui-même n'était autre que le vieux Ramius, compagnon peu gracieux qui se racla longuement la gorge à son réveil, et se frotta la figure sur son uniforme.

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous pousser, suggéra alors le Gallifréen bloqué.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Visiblement j'ai amorti votre chute…

- Pas la mienne en tout cas, rétorqua Kate toute contorsionnée.

- Désolé… vous auriez dû courir plus vite ! la taquina-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête lorsque vous avez réalisé que c'était le vieux qui se confinait dans vos bras…

Son sourire s'effaça, et il eut une moue dédaigneuse vis-à-vis de son compagnon qui se dégageait tant bien que mal, ses vieux os craquant sous le poids de ces longues années d'esclavage. Kate semblait recouvrir son caractère de dominant et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres habituellement si innocentes.

- Je crois qu'il y a un passage par ici…, indiqua Jenny l'index en direction d'une brèche.

Farouche, énergétique, toujours prête à bondir, voilà le tempérament de l'intrépide soldate. Ils avaient détalé la galerie aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire –du moins pour la moitié du groupe qui ne possédait pas deux coeurs-. La galerie s'était effondrée sur leurs talons et au-devant de leur marathon. Quelques poutres épaisses maintenaient encore le tunnel debout, leur offrant cette une petite cavité stable -et leur sauvant la vie par la même occasion, merci l'auteur !

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester ici, nous allons bientôt manquer d'oxygène, confirma le Docteur en se relevant.

Chacun acquiesça, et tous suivirent la jolie blonde qui ouvrait la voie, la source lumineuse au bout des doigts. Ils avançaient précautionneusement, tâchant de frôler le moins possible les parois qui grinçaient sinistrement à leur passage.

- J'ai réfléchi, déclara soudain Kate aux côtés du Docteur.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…, s'amusa ce dernier.

- Vraiment ?... Peu importe ! Je ne pense pas être de ce monde ! dévoila- t-elle bras croisés. Et vous non plus !

L'extraterrestre haussa un sourcil inquisiteur puis secoua la tête, un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Les cheveux.

- Les cheveux ?

- Oui, toutes les femmes de ce monde ont les cheveux violets. Regardez-moi ! J'ai les cheveux châtains ! Je ne suis pas de ce monde ! Logique !

- Jenny est blonde, nota le Docteur sceptique.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde non plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher deux femmes de voyager d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers ?

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux votre théorie.

- Violet.

- Quoi ?

- Des cheveux violets ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas ou quoi ?

* * *

Au-devant de cette randonnée souterraine, c'était au tour de Jenny et du vieux Ramius de dialoguer :

- Je suis désolé, bougonna le vieil homme la tête basse.

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous avoir accusées de toutes ces obscénités. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Oh ça… ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, ce qui sembla le mettre bien plus mal à l'aise. Visiblement, le vieillard grincheux n'avait pas tout dit, et un poids lourd lui pesait sur le cœur tandis qu'il contemplait cette jeune femme dynamique, qu'il l'avait couvé depuis le début de leur course folle et sauvé de maintes façons différentes.

- Ce n'est pas tout…, continua-t-il lentement, surveillant chacune de ses paroles.

- Quoi donc ?

- L'affaire des savonnettes…

Cette fois-ci, Jenny se stoppa net. Son sourire s'évapora, de même que sa bonne humeur. Serrant les mâchoires, elle posa sévèrement les poings sur les hanches, et le foudroya du regard :

- C'était vous ?

* * *

En retrait de cette conversation lourde de révélations, le Docteur et Kate continuaient de divaguer sur des hypothèses loufoques concernant leurs origines :

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous._

- Et comment pouvez-vous être certaine que je ne suis pas moi-même de cette planète ?

- Ca se voit…

- Argument mathématique imparable je vous l'accorde, mais encore ? ricana-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que vous pouvez être cynique !

- Moi ? s'esclaffa-t-il bord de l'étranglement. Ha ! Je ne crois pas vous arriver à la cheville… que dis-je ? Au petit orteil !

- Donc vous me connaissez.

- Je…

Le Docteur se stoppa et la contempla une énième fois, ne sachant trop que dire. Tant de familiarité dans ce regard, dans cette attitude insupportable. Ses yeux rieurs et provocateurs, son teint clair, son parfum délicat, et sa capacité à répliquer quelle que soit la situation. Elle l'avait obligé à faire le ménage ! Lui ! Souvenir qui avait à jamais marqué sa vie !

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que oui, avança-t-il avec prudence.

- Vous m'avez appelée Kate Wilson, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous échappions à la marée d'acide.

- Et alors ? C'est bien votre nom ?

- Je savais que je m'appelais Kate… Mais pas Kate Wilson, avoua-t-elle un peu déçue de ne pas se rappeler un détail aussi crucial.

- Bon admettons que je vous connaisse…

- Dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ! Puisque vous me connaissez et que je ne suis pas de cette planète ! Logique…

- Vous employez le mot « logique » un peu trop souvent, et bien souvent à mauvais escient selon moi.

- Et vous vous radotez… vous êtes sans doute bien plus vieux que ce que vous ne laissez croire !

_I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives…_

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Cette petite voix qui lui martelait le crâne et ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sauvant des milliards de vies, voltigeant d'un bout à l'autre de l'Univers… Impossible, improbable, inconcevable ! Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas…

- Ou vous ne _voulez_ pas y croire, nuances, corrigea Kate malicieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Vous venez de murmurer que c'est impossible.

L'avait-il réellement murmuré ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage. Les voix résonnantes de Jenny et du vieux Ramius s'intensifiaient dans les galeries, et ils s'empressèrent de les rejoindre, toujours avec une extrême délicatesse, sans trop de hâte dans leurs foulées pour éviter tout éboulement fatal. La galerie s'élargit à leur passage, et ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une crypte, suffisamment haute et spacieuse pour que le cristal ionique de Jenny ne puisse en éclairer les parois. Leurs deux compagnons se tenaient non loin de l'entrée, visiblement très agités.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est lui ! explosa Jenny.

- Lui ? Qui ça lui ? s'interloqua le Docteur éperdu.

- C'est lui qui nous a volé nos savonnettes pendant plus d'un mois !

Kate s'empourpra à son tour et retroussa ses manches, prête à donner le premier coup. Voilà plusieurs semaines que les femmes du secteur 4A étaient victimes de vols, et en particulier du vol de leurs savonnettes, le seul outil disponible à leur hygiène, ce petit bout de propreté qui faisait leur bonheur lors de l'unique moment de détente de la journée : la douche.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de savonnette ? s'intrigua le Docteur. Il y en a toujours un carton plein à côtés des thermes…

- Oui bien sûr ! A l'heure où les hommes allaient se laver ! En revanche quand notre tour venait, les savons disparaissaient miraculeusement ! argua Jenny. Envolé le carton !

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour du savon tout de même !

- Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas vous qui en manquiez ça se voit, puisque aujourd'hui vous êtes beau comme un prince !

Silence pesant et lourd de révélations. Le Docteur dévisagea Kate, ne sachant trop s'il devait se sentir flatté, ou au contraire en danger devant ce ton menaçant. Remarquez, les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. Elle sembla réaliser la portée de sa propre réplique et passa outre son regard enjoué. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui adresse un clin d'œil ensorceleur, et elle rougirait de honte. Malheureusement pour elle, il semblait bel et bien lire dans les pensées…

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! se justifia Ramius. J'aurais pu me taire et vous laisser à jamais dans l'ignorance ! A l'époque, je pensais que les Gardiens vous aurait prises en dégoût et ne vous auraient plus gâtées comme ils le faisaient… du moins c'est ce que je pensais…

- Hum c'est intéressant ça…, nota le Gallifréen.

- Quoi ? Qu'un être irascible et stupide puisse se transformer en bisounours sous le poids des remords ? railla la jeune anglaise.

- Evidemment, il n'y a qu'à vivre avec vous pour s'en convaincre… Non, mais je parlais de ces inscriptions sur les murs.

Tous suivirent son regard, et s'approchèrent prudemment d'une des vastes parois de l'endroit. Jenny sorti un deuxième cristal ionique de sa poche, et le jeta dans les airs. Le Docteur le réceptionna au vol, et le porta un peu plus haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Chacun pu discerner des symboles d'un nouveau genre, incompréhensibles, mystiques, qui se dressaient là, des kilomètres sous la surface de cette planète, silencieux, dans l'attente d'être à nouveau déchiffré, leur mystère révélé…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? s'étonna Ramius.

- Ce n'est pas du Pandorien ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est absolument incompréhensible… pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le comprends.

Tous l'observaient en silence, attendant la suite. Il haussa les épaules, faussement modeste, et poursuivit son explication :

- C'est un ancien dialecte… Il raconte que les Seigneurs du Temps ont utilisé cette planète comme camp de base, il y a des milliers d'années de cela…

- Les Seigneurs du Temps ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Jenny.

* * *

_- What's a Time Lord? _

_- It's who I am. It's where I'm from. _

_- And I'm from you. _

_- You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering. __…__ Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever. _

* * *

Le Docteur la toisa avec stupeur, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Le flash était net dans sa mémoire… Non, impossible. Ce ne pouvait être vrai… Mais Diable pourquoi se bornait-il à refuser cette réalité ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas redevenir celui qu'il était ? L'évidence était là, devant ses yeux ! Il la réfutait ! Pourquoi fuyait-il sans cesse ? Quelque chose lui manquait… quelque chose manquait à son être… à sa vie, et il ne retrouverait ses capacités qu'une fois cette infime partie de son âme revenue…

- C'est une race ancienne… très puissante, et aujourd'hui éteinte, résuma-t-il un peu trop brièvement.

- Comment une race très puissante peut-elle s'éteindre ? s'étonna Kate sans quitter les symboles des yeux.

- La Guerre…

- Vous en savez beaucoup à leur sujet !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de ces inscriptions…, coupa-t-il sèchement. Il est dit que cette planète servait de prison… Du moins son cœur. Une cellule est cachée dans les entrailles de ce monde… Mais rien n'est dévoilé sur la nature de son prisonnier…

Ils se turent devant la gravité de cette révélation. Une race très ancienne aujourd'hui disparu, un peuple puissant qui avait enfermé à des milliers de kilomètres sous terre, quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne devrait jamais ressortir... et eux ils étaient là, à deux pas de cet antre démoniaque… Dans quoi avaient-ils fourré les pieds cette fois-ci ?

- Je vais voir de ce côté si je trouve quelque chose…, proposa Jenny.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! commanda le Docteur un tantinet préoccupé.

- Oui Papa ! se moqua la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de ralentir.

Kate pouffa de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je vous trouve plus vieux tout à coup…

Il n'eut guère le temps de répliquer qu'une secousse ébranla la crypte. Chacun se maintint difficilement sur ses deux jambes, et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre sous les tremblements de l'endroit. Des machines… Ils assistaient à l'œuvre de machines. Pelleteuses, excavatrices et autres bulldozzers… Le Docteur sentit une colère sourde croître au fond de son âme… Comment osaient-ils profaner ce lieu ? Le vestige d'une race prospère ? Celle des Seigneurs du Temps ? Et pourquoi éprouvait-il lui-même un profond respect pour ce peuple aujourd'hui disparu ?

_I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous..._

Une percée de lumière survint depuis le néant, aveuglant quelque peu les trois compagnons. Des coups de pelles et de pioches résonnaient parmi le tumulte des engins. Les mineurs y avaient mis les moyens, et un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes apparut soudain lors de cette percée. Hastor faisait partie de l'équipe, de même qu'un autre Gardien plus connu sous le nom de Certif. Chacun semblait obéirent -tête basse et la queue entre les jambes !- au couple constitué d'une femme en blouse blanche et d'un homme en costume. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi inspiraient-ils tant de soumissions ? Qui était ce meneur à l'extravagance si pittoresque ?

Le Gallifréen ressenti un légère froideur à l'encontre de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer –pas encore !- mais cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Pire : il le craignait -ou du moins il craignait le pire ! Un frisson glacial lui lécha l'échine tandis que l'inconnu s'avançait au centre de la crypte, tout guilleret. Il semblait tout à fait fier du contrôle qu'il prenait sur toute chose et tout le monde. Il effectua quelques pas de danse –une gigue de la victoire sans doute- avant d'effectuer une révérence devant sa propre ingéniosité. Finalement, il perçut dans son délire nos trois compagnons immobiles dans le tumulte, et sourit de toutes ces dents en découvrant la présence de son compagnon d'autrefois.

- Docteur ! Comme on se retrouve ! applaudit le Maître.

Son sourire s'effaça soudainement, et c'est avec une cruauté sans égale qu'il ajouta sèchement :

- Tuez-les !


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, je suis de retour ! Oui, j'ai du retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de treavail ces derniers temps, entre les partiels, et puis mon départ sur une île, mon boulot de saisonnière... Bref, ma bonne Nadège est au courant de tout ça, du coup, le temps que je consacre à mes écrits se voit diminuer. Je vais toutefois finir cette fic, no problem. Merci à Asadal et Nadège pour leur reviews piquante. La suite est un peu guimauve, bah oui, y'en faut aussi -et puis c'est plus marrant quand les personnages sont amnésiques ! Bref, bonne lecture !**

- Tuez-le !

Hastor et Certif émirent un faible grognement d'approbation, et, dégainant des fusils laser qui reposaient tranquillement dans l'un des bulldozzers, ils s'approchèrent d'un pas lourd des trois compagnons et épaulèrent sans même hésiter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea le Docteur sans sourciller devant les armes à feu.

Le Maître sembla un instant stupéfait de sa question, et resta quelques secondes béat devant l'amnésie de notre Gallifréen fétiche.

- Comment tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je lui ai injecté le sérum d'amnésie, approuva Triana. Il refusait de nous donner son nom, nous l'avons nommé Jason.

- Ce n'est pas tombé si loin, ricana le Maître les mains dans les poches. Holà vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? héla-t-il à l'attention des deux Gardiens sur le point d'abattre les fugitifs.

- Bah… vous nous avez demandé de les tuer.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, retournez creuser ! brailla-t-il teigneux.

Hastor et Certif se dévisagèrent, un peu pantois, puis rengainèrent leurs armes. Ils hésitèrent toutefois à reprendre les fouilles, de peur que leur patron ne change à nouveau d'avis. Ce dernier s'avança à hauteur du Docteur, d'un pas prompt et dépourvu de crainte. Il se stoppa à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, et le contempla longuement sans rien dire, scrutant son regard profond de voyageur céleste.

- Tu n'es pas si amnésique que ça…, conclut-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Qui est enfermé six pieds sous terre ? souffla le Docteur impassible.

- Tu devrais le savoir, puisque c'est toi qui l'y as emprisonné !

Le Docteur ne put passer outre sa surprise. Il regarda les alentours, stupéfait d'être à l'origine de ce lieu, de ce temple secret, de cette prison cachée. Lui ? Qui était-il pour être à l'origine d'un tel sanctuaire ? Et quel mystère y avait-il enfermé ?

- Attendez, attendez, intervint Kate un peu perdue. Cet endroit est vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, comment aurait-il pu en être l'auteur ?

- Tu traînes avec des filles de plus en plus stupides, nota le Maître avec dédain. Remarque, elles sont toujours plus faciles à conquérir.

- Lui au moins n'a pas pour compagne une planche à pain toute ridée déguisée en infirmière ! Vous manquez carrément de classe !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une petite…

- Ca suffit ! stoppa le Docteur intransigeant. Qui est enfermé là-dessous ?

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! s'esclaffa le Maître en bondissant en arrière, les bras levés. C'est tellement amusant de te voir désorienté, et incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu seras horrifié lorsque la mémoire te sera revenue ! … et tu ne pourras strictement rien faire pour m'empêcher de mener à bien mes projets ! Ha ! Enfermez-les en cellule ! Celle qui contient les rats !

* * *

Jenny perçut un problème en direction de la crypte où elle avait délaissé ses trois compagnons. Elle revint discrètement en arrière, à pas de loup, et analysa brièvement la situation: une douzaine de Gardiens dopés et prêts à commettre un massacre, des armes mortelles et chargées, une scientifique à l'air de sorcière, le tout mené par un fou qui… -elle le reconnut bien malgré elle- … possédait un certain charme –ou du moins un charme certain- de conquistador un peu dépravé par quelque folie extravagante. Un pirate intellectuel en quelque sorte… Elle chassa cette attirance malsaine lorsque son regard croisa celui du Docteur. Un regard intense et profond, un regard qui voulait tant dire dans le silence… Sans un mot, sans un sourcillement, elle comprit le message qu'il lui adressait :

_Echappe-toi ! _

Son cœur se fendit à l'idée de les abandonner. Elle devrait les suivre ! Elle trouverait bien une parade pour les sortir de ce pétrin. Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les délaisser là, à la merci de leur ennemi !

_Va-t'en ! _

Il ne cessait de la fixer. Son regard s'intensifia sans même que son expression ne s'altère. Il restait de marbre, et pourtant, elle perçut un excès d'autorité dans la lueur scintillante de ces iris chocolat.

- Jenny ! souffla une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna instantanément. Elle détailla la galerie durant de longues secondes sans rien discerner. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru longuement l'échine, et elle tourna le dos à cette voix non sans un certain malaise.

Elle contempla une dernière fois ses compagnons menacés par des fusils laser, et tandis qu'on les emmenait à l'encontre de cellules moisies, elle décida de poursuivre sa propre épopée.

- Jenny, viens par ici…

* * *

- J'ai réfléchi ! s'écria Kate à voix basse.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et dévisagea sa compagne non sans un demi-sourire.

- Quoi ? s'étonna cette dernière devant son air enjôleur.

- Rien, je me dis que ça doit être une drôle d'aventure que de passer un peu de temps avec vous…

- Drôle ? répéta-t-elle désappointée. Vous pouvez parler ! Vos amis d'enfance à moitié cinglés qui nous rendent amnésiques, nous réduisent en esclavage et qui ont des ambitions tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste, comme gouverner l'Univers par le feu et le sang ! Je suis une aire de repos en comparaison de l'autoroute qui trace votre vie !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était déplaisant…Mais… comment Diable pouvez-vous savoir que ce type est mon ami d'enfance ? D'où vous vient cette idée grotesque ?

- Il semble bien vous connaître, et vous en vouloir à mort… A moins que vous ne soyez gai, il est fort probable qu'à défaut d'être votre amant, ce type devait être votre meilleur ami !

Le Docteur manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise :

- Gai ? Non, mais, mais, mais… vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Sais pas… je vous trouve un peu efféminé de temps en temps… Ce n'est pas sans vous procurer un certain charme, c'est sûr… Mais vous pourriez porter des caleçons roses Barbie que je n'en serais pas surprise.

Efféminé ? Des caleçons roses Barbie ? Alors là c'était le pompon ! Il l'observa bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Elle détournait le regard, malicieuse comme à son habitude, ses yeux rieurs luisant dans la pénombre de l'endroit.

On leur avait noué les mains dans le dos, assommés, puis jetés dans une caverne sombre, un renfoncement de la mine où la chaleur devenait suffocante, et où des rongeurs, des rats amaigris qui ne demandaient qu'à se nourrir, leurs mordaient tout once de chair dépassant de leurs vêtements. Le vieux Ramius dormait non loin de là, mais il semblait que son odeur, ou sa peau desséchée ne suffisait pas à ravir l'estomac de ces chers animaux.

- Et à quoi avez-vous réfléchi ?

- A ce qui est enfermé dans le cœur de cette planète. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous connaissez le mythe de Pandore ?

- Une fable de votre monde…

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette histoire m'est revenue en mémoire lorsque les Gardiens nous ont assommés avant de nous transférer dans cette cellule…

- Racontez-donc, si je suis l'homme qui est à l'origine de ce sanctuaire, alors des souvenirs en découleront.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration, et, donnant un violent coup de pied dans le corps luisant d'un rat qui rôdait sur sa gauche, elle poursuivit :

- Prométhée était une divinité qui avait par maintes occasions doublé Zeus, le Dieu de l'Olympe, au profit de l'humanité. Il leur apporta le feu, il leur permit de garder les chairs comestibles des animaux lors des sacrifices et de ne laisser aux Dieux que les os et la graisse… Bref, il dupa tant et si bien le Grand Manitou que ce dernier décida de se venger. Il attacha Prométhée dans le massif du Caucase et envoûta un vautour afin que le volatile vienne lui manger le foie tous les jours… Terrible torture… Beurk ! Et par magie divine, le foie est reconstitué les jours suivants, et ce indéfiniment. Prométhée avait également un frère, à qui il supplia de refuser tout cadeau provenant de Zeus. Les hommes vivaient alors l'âge d'or, où rien ne leur nuisait : pas de maladie, pas de guerre, pas de famine… De quoi faire saliver les Dieux qui contestaient cet état de fait. Suite à cela, Zeus offrit au frère de Prométhée une ravissante jeune femme, qui ne se séparait jamais d'une certaine boîte. Le frère –Epiméthée- s'empressa de l'épouser, tant elle était magnifique et d'une grandeur d'âme sans égale. Son seul défaut ? La curiosité. Zeus lui chuchota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'enfermé dans la boîte, sans lui indiquer ce qu'elle renfermait. La jeune femme, dénommée Pandore, se risqua un jour à l'ouvrir, et il se déversa alors sur l'humanité tous les fléaux de l'humanité, tel que la Vieillesse, la folie, la guerre… Pandore versa des larmes d'acide devant tant d'horreur, et s'empressa de refermer la boîte… mais trop tard. Seul l'espoir resta clos dans le coffret. Depuis l'humanité affronte les maux qui nous sont bien connus aujourd'hui…

Kate acheva son récit dans un soupir. Elle se revoyait en train d'étudier ce mythe dans une bibliothèque. Autour d'elle des étudiants. Que faisait-elle aujourd'hui dans cette mine infernale avec cet inconnu déjanté ? Kate Wilson… son nom était Kate Wilson. Et ce type accolé sur sa gauche s'avérait être le Docteur. Son compagnon... Elle l'appréciait, elle l'estimait beaucoup, même si leur passé commun ne lui revenait pas en mémoire... S'en souviendrait-elle un jour ? Pour l'instant elle l'ignorait... Et pour l'instant, ce cher Gallifréen ronflait…

- Hey ! grommela-t-elle mauvaise.

Elle lui assena un coup de menton dans l'épaule, visant juste entre les muscles, ce qui eut pour effet de lui occasionner une douloureuse béquille. Il sursauta sous le coup :

- Non mais vous êtes cinglée ?

- Vous vous êtes endormi ! l'accusa-t-elle vexée.

- Mais non…

- Vous ronflez !

- Ah bon ? réalisa-t-il surpris.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé la nuit avec une femme pour s'étonner d'une telle révélation ? Il rougit de honte…

- Et bien je… euh… je me concentrais sur votre récit… j'essayais de me morfondre dans une transe hypnotique afin d'amplifier ma capacité à me souvenir…

- Vous vous êtes endormi ! répéta-t-elle outrée.

- Et ben…

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes !

Le Docteur l'observa du coin de l'œil, ne sachant trop s'il devait reprendre la conversation ou au contraire attendre que la tension ne s'abaisse. Cette Kate Wilson semblait aussi imprévisible que la foudre, et aussi battante que la pluie d'un orage. Mieux valait-il jouer la prudence.

- Ne soyez pas vexée, je suis éreinté par toute cette histoire. J'essaie de comprendre et rien ne semble s'éclaircir. C'est frustrant.

- La frustration tient éveillé…

- Et puis cette position est plutôt douillette, ajouta-t-il avec un semblant de charme.

- Vous auriez dit ça à n'importe quelle fille collée contre vous. Mais si le vieux Ramius était à ma place, à vous tenir chaud, vous seriez très certainement moins enthousiaste.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude butée. Etait-il réellement un très mauvais gentlemen, maladroit et vexant, où était-il tombé sur la femme la plus susceptible de l'Univers ?

- Tsssssst ! Pourquoi agissez-vous toujours dans l'optique de m'empoisonner la vie ? Vous y gagniez quoi au juste ?

Il perçut un sourire mesquin fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle détourna la tête afin de ne pas se faire démasquer.

- Jouons franc-jeu voulez-vous ? insista-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. C'est juste que… quand je vous tourne en dérision, j'oublie que…

- Que quoi ?

- Vous en avez de drôles de questions, vous ne pouvez pas les poser à quelqu'un d'autre ? s'offusqua-t-elle gênée.

- Je n'ai que vous sous la main pour l'instant. Alors, vous oubliez quoi ?

- Que vous êtes drôlement attirant, voilà !

Un silence suivit. Le Docteur en avait quelque peu le souffle coupé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il l'avait peut-être même espéré, mais l'entendre comme ça, de vive voix, de but en blanc, lui clouait ses deux cœurs d'un choc brutal.

- Oh… alors plus vous devenez peste, et plus je vous plais ? balbutia-t-il un peu dérouté.

- On peut résumer ça comme ça, sourit Kate sans trop de malaise.

- Vous êtes sadique…

- Non, juste un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autre.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à un lointain souvenir. Kate se tordit légèrement sur elle-même, tâchant de pivoter et de lui faire face –les mains ligotées dans le dos, la chose s'avérait plutôt ardue. Elle se renversa sur lui tout d'abord, puis se redressa, et s'immobilisa, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Ils se contemplèrent longuement en silence, tâchant d'oublier ces horribles rats qui ne tarderaient à les attaquer de nouveau.

Son pouls s'accéléra tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Il fut saisit par sa beauté, ses traits fins couverts de suie, ses yeux turquoise qui pétillaient de passion et de loyauté, ses lèvres rosées, un peu gercées par l'atmosphère aride de l'endroit, entrouvertes, d'où s'échappait sa respiration, un souffle doux qui caressait délicatement sa figure… Kate se haussa légèrement à son encontre, et, sans prévenir, elle déposa sur sa joue un tendre baiser, doucereux et enflammé, et qui le fit frissonner de désir. Il s'apprêtait à dévier la tête dans sa direction, afin de sceller ses lèvres des siennes, mais elle se recula soudain, et se laissa choir contre son torse, dans un soupir d'exaspération.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant un tel repli.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je vous vois, c'est comme si vous portiez un énorme panneau « sens interdit » autour du cou… C'est très bizarre et absolument frustrant.

- Un panneau d'interdiction ?

- Oui, vous savez un peu du style : DO NOT TOUCH !

Les Gardiens Hastor et Certif choisirent cet instant pour apparaître devant la cellule, le Maître sur leurs talons. Tendant un doigt autoritaire en direction de la jeune femme, il déclara :

- Emmenez-là ! Nous allons en faire un exemple pour cette bande de chiens galeux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again ! Comment allez-vous chères lectrice ? Ici la tempête fait rage, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas l'inspiration de couler autant que la pluie ^^ Bref, je vous poste la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. merci à Asadal et Nadège pour leur fidélité et leurs critiques ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

- Emmenez-là ! Nous allons en faire un exemple pour cette bande de chiens galeux.

Les gardiens s'approchèrent de Kate et l'attrapèrent fermement par l'épaule. Elle geignit sous l'étau des doigts crochus qui macéraient sa peau. Le Docteur s'agita :

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Où l'emmenez-vous ?

- Tu pourras le voir par toi-même, déclara le Maître d'une voix noire. Laissez cet imbécile rejoindre sa meute d'esclaves et amenez tout le monde dans la Crypte.

- Et pour le vieux ? demanda Certif.

- Quel vieux ? Ah… lui… laissez-le donc aux rats !

- Ils n'en veulent pas…

- Mais arrêtez donc de me parler de ce vieux ! Je m'en soucis autant que de ce bouton de manchette rayé !

Sur ce, il leva son bras gauche dans les airs, révélant au grand jour un bouton de manchette légèrement terni. Chacun l'observa en silence, se privant de tout commentaires...

- Manque de classe…soit on se la joue Maître, soit on se tait…, conclut Kate dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Brûlez-la ! aboya-t-il devant son audace.

* * *

_- Jenny, viens par ici…_

Jenny ne cessait de l'entendre… cette voix malsaine qui lui murmurait sournoisement de la laisser sortir… Elle avait plongé plus profondément encore dans la mine, découvert un passage en pente hélicoïdale, plus large, aux parois polies, couvertes de symboles semblables à ceux de la Crypte.

La chaleur s'intensifiait, un vent chaud lui brûlait le visage, tant et si bien qu'elle retira son bleu de travail –une combinaison trouée de part et d'autre-, s'affichant alors en T-Shirt gris et short noir délavé.

_- Tu y es presque Jenny. Tu te rapproches…_

Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur ambiante. Son cristal ionique se déchargea complètement et finit par s'éteindre. Emana alors des ténèbres une lueur dorée, dont la source lui paraissait encore inconnue. Ce fut comme si les murs s'éclairaient d'eux-mêmes. La jeune femme avança prudemment. Finalement elle parvint devant une énorme porte scellée, dans un alliage inconnu, et sur laquelle une figure de serpent s'entortillait, gueule grande ouverte. Ses yeux étaient deux rubis d'un rouge sang intense et ils semblaient pétiller d'envie à l'approche de la soldate.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Jenny un peu hésitante.

_- Je suis la Puissance du Temps. Je vois tout ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui sera. Aide moi à m'évader, et je t'aiderais à sauver tes amis…_

Jenny ne pouvait quitter des yeux les rubis qui ornaient le serpent. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les pierres précieuses, envoûtée par leur éclat. Elle eut un geste de recul devant sa propre admiration.

- Non, souffla-t-elle… Si tu es si bien enfermée, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison. Les Seigneurs du Temps n'auraient pas pris tant de précautions.

_- Tu ne connais rien de ce peuple !_ siffla l'autre mauvaise. _Tu ne possèdes que leur génétique._

- Quoi ?

_- La fille d'un Seigneur du Temps… La fille du dernier Seigneur du Temps…_

- De quoi parles-tu ?

_- Viens à moi, et tu comprendras…_

* * *

- Alors Docteur, que penses-tu de cette œuvre d'art ? ricana le Maître.

Docteur le toisa sévèrement du regard, mais n'en demeura pas moins impuissant. Le Maître avait percé la Crypte à l'aide des quelques centaines de mineurs pliés à son autorité, et le fond de cette antre se remplissait dès lors de l'acide qui avait déjà bien failli les faire fondre auparavant.

- Elle est à la hauteur de ta cruauté, répondit froidement ce dernier

Toutes les personnes présentes –des mineurs abattus aux Gardiens sadiques en passant par nos deux Gallifréens déjantés et cette scientifique acariâtre- se tenaient en hauteur sur des corniches, à quelques six mètres au-dessus du bain d'acide. Toutes ? Non, seul un village d'irréductibles Gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… -oups ! problème de script !-. Toutes ? Non, il y avait bien une personne qui ne voyait pas la scène de loin…

- C'est bien la première fois que je suis aux premières loges d'un spectacle inédit…, railla Kate dans une grimace.

Les pieds et les mains liées, elle balançait au bout d'une corde d'un état douteux, à quelques cinquante centimètres de la mare d'acide sulfurique bouillonnant. Elle déglutit à l'idée de plonger dans cette eau noirâtre, et de fondre comme neige au soleil, sous le coup de brûlures horribles… A l'autre bout de la corde, elle pouvait observer la présence d'une blue box, sanglée à l'excès, elle aussi en équilibre au-dessus de l'acide et servant de contrepoids à Kate. Le Maître avait ajouté quelques inhibiteurs inertiels afin d'ajuster le poids de cette cabine à celui de la jeune femme et de jouer sur la hauteur de l'un ou de l'autre…

- Je vous croyais moins lourde, nota-il en pianotant sur son écran tactile de commande.

- Moi aussi, je vous croyais moins lourd, grommela-t-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

Le Docteur pouffa de rire, de même que d'autres mineurs. Le Maître ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens littéraire de l'allusion, et vira rouge sitôt que la lumière se fit sur l'insulte sous entendue. Il appuya sur son écran. Les inhibiteurs inertiels modifièrent leur poussée et Kate chuta en direction de l'acide bouillonnant.

- Stop ! hurla le Docteur.

Nouveau tour de magie sur sa commande, la descente de Kate s'arrêta brutalement à quelques centimètres du liquide noir. Des projections l'atteignaient au niveau des jambes, lui cloquant alors les mollets. Elle geignit sous le coup des brûlures et releva les pieds.

- Alors Docteur ? Finalement tu préfères céder son Tardis à ta compagne ? ricana le Maître. C'est un mauvais calcul… à moins tu ne saches pas toi-même ce que représente cette petite boîte de pacotille ?

- Elle est plus grande à l'intérieur…, se défendit le Gallifréen un peu vexé par les moqueries de son compagnon à l'encontre de son vaisseau spatial…

Le Maître ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et inversa les inhibiteurs inertiels. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la blue box qui filait lentement mais sûrement dans le bain d'acide, au grand damne du Docteur qui ne pourrait jamais la récupérer si la corde venait à céder…

- Ne fais pas ça…, souffla-t-il

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ?

Ce que représentait le Tardis ? Tout ! Absolument tout ! Toute sa vie, toute son existence, son épopée, ses découvertes, ses rencontres. Le Tardis l'avait emmené par-delà des horizons inouïs, ils avaient combattu ensemble des ennemis dévastateurs, traversés des pans infinis de l'espace, conquis des vortex spatio-temporelles, flirtés avec des nébuleuses interstellaires… Il se souvenait de tout cela oui… Tout lui était revenu en mémoire à la vue de son compagnon de toujours, cette blue box policière, celle qui annonçait au monde sa venue… il ne pouvait se résoudre à une vie de sédentaire, oh non, il tenait trop à sa liberté et à ses voyages pour la sacrifier…

- Arrête !

Il activa à nouveau le sens inverse du mécanisme et Kate fondit sur le bassin sombre en ébullition.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Docteur ! Vous voulez me sacrifier pour cette poubelle volante ?

- Un Seigneur du Temps ne peut se séparer de son Tardis, ce serait comme perdre son âme, il en deviendrait fou… Mais une petite humaine stupide ne peut comprendre une telle dévotion ! argua le Maître plus teigneux que jamais. Alors Docteur ? Le Tardis ou bien la fille ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas… il était tiraillé. Kate l'avait sauvé de maintes façons, au péril de sa vie. Elle avait même proposé de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de rester aux côtés de Rose Tyler… Déjà à cette époque, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser mourir. Maintenant que Rose avait disparu de son existence, Kate était devenue sa seule compagnie… Du moins la seule qu'il s'autorisait à fréquenter. Martha était trop jalouse et rancunière, Donna manquait de mourir à son souvenir… Bref, il y avait bien entendu Jack Harkness et son équipe de serial-winner, mais c'était trop de monde à gérer à son goût…

- Docteur je vous en prie…, supplia Kate impuissante, les jambes relevées.

Il ne pouvait choisir… Il en était tout à fait incapable. Perdu au milieu de cette foule de mineurs muets d'excitation devant un tel conflit, il ne savait que faire… Kate ou le Tardis ? C'était comme choisir entre l'enfermment à vie sur cette planète ou la solitude éternelle... Kate ne l'avait pas attendue pour faire sa vie de son côté… Devrait-il lui en vouloir pour cela ? Bon, c'est lui qui était parti, comme d'habitude il avait fuit… Mais elle s'était mariée depuis, sans même hésiter… Et pourquoi Diable pensait-il à cela ? Hein ? Pourquoi l'idée qu'elle retrouverait bientôt son cher et tendre lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue ? Tsssst... Elle s'était montré si douce quelques heures plus tôt... Le Maître savait définitivement bien le faire souffrir… Oh que de cruauté dans son imagination, à croire qu'il prenait des cours !

- Aide-moi à ouvrir l'Antre que tu as scellé il y a des siècles, et je laisserai cette fille sauve.

- Trop aimable…, siffla la jeune femme.

Là encore un véritable dilemme. Le Docteur n'ignorait pas quel danger il encourait si la créature s'échappait de cette planète… Il dévisagea les mineurs uns à uns, sachant pertinemment que s'il cédait à sa demande, aucun ne sortirait vivant de cette mine infernale. Parmi eux le vieux Ramius, encore vif malgré son bel âge, qui se rapprocha et se pencha à son oreille, intrigué par toute cette histoire :

- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toi ?

- Je suis la clé…, murmura-t-il gravement. Du moins mon ADN…

Son ADN, sa génétique, une clé unique en cet Univers… du moins presqu'unique maintenant que… Mais oui ! Soudain une étincelle de génie illumina son regard. Kate se tortillait au bout de la corde, tirant de toutes ses forces sur cette dernière afin de reprendre de la hauteur. Ses orteils frôlaient le liquide fumant et elle grimaçait sous l'assaut des projections. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage. S'approchant à grands pas du bord de sa corniche, il tendit un index inquisiteurs en direction de son rival, et ce fut avec malice qu'il lui déclara :

- Tu oublies un détail !

- Ah ? J'aimerais bien savoir lequel ! Tu es l'esclave, je suis le Maître, j'ai ta compagne, j'ai ton Tardis, j'ai de quoi te faire chanter et te torturer.

- Ma fille, révéla-t-il alors.

Un lourd silence s'installa parmis les rangs. Kate releva la tête en direction du Docteur, sourcils froncés, elle-même choquée d'une telle confession. Le Docteur avait une fille ? De quel âge ?

- Quoi ta fille ? Elle est morte avec tous les autres de notre espèce !

- Non, non, non, non, non… C'est bien le problème d'avoir trop d'esclaves sous ses ordres, on finit par ne pas voir qui l'on a réellement capturé, les perles précieuses qui seront raison de ta défaite…

Le Maître fronça les sourcils, un peu perturbé par cette révélation. Le Docteur aurait-il une autre fille ? Une mineure emprisonnée sous son commandement ? Tout était possible après tout, surtout de sa part… Il se retourna vivement vers Triana, et l'interrogea d'un regard sévère. Cette dernière se balança sur ses talons, un peu hésitante…

- Il y avait bien une fille différente des Pandoriennes…

- Différente ? répéta-t-il la voix étranglée.

- Blonde…

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas outre mesure ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de récupérer des personnes dont la disparition n'attirerait pas l'attention… Quoi de mieux que les voyageurs de l'espace ?

- Et où est-elle maintenant ? hurla-t-il en détaillant tous les esclaves sous ses pieds.

Elle observa la foule de mineurs ameutés sous les corniches inférieures, et ne répondit pas, incapable de distinguer cette tête blonde à l'énergie décapante, cette fille capturée il y a trois mois et dont la séance de torture s'était montrée particulièrement violente aux mains de Hastor.

- Où est-elle ? beugla le Maître hors de lui.

Pour toute réponse la terre trembla. Toute la mine vibra sous l'assaut de cette force invisible. Le Docteur manqua de tomber, de même que quelque autres mineurs en déséquilibre. Le Maître chuta maladroitement sur son postérieur, ce qui aurait pu être particulièrement hilarant si chacun n'était pas préoccupé par un probable effondrement. Kate jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la corde, craignant que cette dernière ne cède sous les secousses. Un siphon se forma soudain sous ses pieds, entraînant l'acide dans un puits qui aparaissait alors sans fond. La distance entre ses jambes et le liquide s'élargit, jusqu'à la disparition totale de ce dernier. Une silhouette dorée s'échappa alors du gouffre béant, un spectre lumineux mais à la démarche particulièrement sombre. Jenny lévitait dans les airs, silencieusement, les paumes vers le bas. Ses yeux étaient noyés de noirs, ses cheveux détachés, virevoltaient avec lenteurs dans les airs, elle était alors semblable alors à une torche humaine. Le Docteur serra les mâchoires, les cœurs brisés devant ce spectacle d'horreur…

- A genoux ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.


End file.
